Forgiven
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: UPDATED! Draco is a celebrated Death Eater because it is believed that he was indeed Dumbledore's assassin. When he arrives in Duff Town where Hermione resides in need of help, will she aid him or turn him away unforgiving? Just a little writing experiment. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

His foggy breath came out in gasps and his heart thudded heavily in his chest. The cold winter air swirled around him and seeped through his thin black suit and chilled him through his bones. He had been desperate ever since he'd left and had spent days trying to find a place to stay. Since the start of the war, most residences that had been abandoned were either destroyed or hide outs for Snatchers and Death Eaters. He had come across several towns but everyone was on their guard nowadays and no one would even give him the time of day...

_... "Come on Draco NOW!" Bellatrix screamed! _

_Harry Potter, who had been hiding below, knew he was in a dire situation. Dumbledore had said to go to Snape, trust Snape. Problem was the despite the fact that he trusted Dumbledore, he did not trust Snape. He had to go; he had to leave before it was too late. So Harry sped off in search of McGonagall or any professor for that matter. _

_Bellatrix cocked her head slightly and everyone was silent. Dumbledore's face tightened as she ordered the two Death Eaters standing behind her to find the source of the noise with added orders to kill them instantly. The twosome left quickly and Snape, Bellatrix, Dumbledore and Draco himself, were all who was left. _

_"Now Draco baby," Bellatrix cooed, "You this is your moment! You will be rewarded for this!" She was about to continue but was interrupted by a timbre voice, "No!" Severus Snape hardly hesitated as he looked into the pleading eyes of his true master, 'Severus... please..." _

_"Avada Kedevra!" he said with force and Dumbledore's now lifeless body tumbled off the edge of the Astronomy Tower. "Come Draco, we must celebrate your accomplishment." he muttered and Bellatrix squealed with delight as Severus Snape bestowed all of the credit for Dumbledore's death upon the boy who could not do it..._

Draco shuddered. He needed shelter and he needed to rest, desperately. He was growing weaker and colder with every step and all he could think about is what he had done, how horrible and what a waste of life he had become. He didn't even deserve to live. But his body made him press on and within moments he had entered the small but quaint village- Duff Town. His heart raced with excitement as he noted that these residences seemed well-maintained and beautiful under the heavy blankets of snow that lay untouched on the roof tops. His footsteps could be heard- crunching over the frozen ground. As if welcoming his arrival, a light dusting of snow began to descend from the sky and in front of him, the lights of the town glowed like embers in the foggy evening air.

Just ahead, he identified a house. Outside were tangled vines that were no longer in bloom but rose and curled above their place in the earth. Their fine tendrils strangled the sides of the small but beautiful cottage and seeing a warm glow within it, he pushed on until he reached the front step. He gripped his wand in his quivering hand. Prior to this night, he had been kind and begged the owners of various residents to let him in, but to no avail. Tonight he was tired, cold and could feel the ravenous hunger within his body and he would not take no for an answer even if he had to force the occupant out.

He climbed the small steps and knocked on the door. Within a moment, a voice inside called out, "Who is it?" it was the voice of a woman and the young wizard's heart soared; she would either be easy to overcome or would pity him and let him stay. He could smell something sweet and warm coming from inside the home-baked goods- perhaps fresh bread and mixed with the smoke from the fireplace within trailing from the chimney he was more than eager to call out, "I am a traveler, please open the door." He could practically hear the hesitation on the other side of the door and his hands gripped his wand tighter.

Footsteps approached and slowly, the door creaked open. What he saw almost made him die right there on the stoop. The woman had curly brunette hair that fell long and beautiful down her chest. She had sad brown eyes and a thin, pale face. Her expression shifted from determined resignation to shock. She too was clutching a wand in her right hand.

"Hermione Granger?"

"STUPEFY!" She cried out, breaking the still winter silence. The wizard was thrown back onto the snow. Unable to get up on his own due to weakness and the spell cast upon him, he merely laid there as she stood over him, "Hello Malfoy," she responded coldly.

…

Draco regained composure and scrambled up from the ground, forcing his weak body to do his bidding, "Hermione, please, I know you won't ever forgive me for what I have done, but I need a place to sleep, even if only for tonight." She looked stunned at only the use of her first name and Draco's sad, pleading eyes played the heartstrings inside Hermione's ribs and she found herself having to turn away in attempt to ignore his pleas. She was never one to abandon someone in need; it wasn't in her heart to allow suffering, even to those who probably deserved it.

Draco Malfoy sensed her feelings of discomfort and pain in seeing him beg for mercy at her feet and in a desperate attempt to get her to let him inside her warm home, he clutched the end of her robes. "Please," he whispered and Hermione looked down at the pain-stricken features.

"How should I be so foolish, I am nothing but a mudblood to you and you would probably kill me if I let you in," she chanced.

Draco shook his head violently, "I have changed, please, I won't kill you!"

"I don't believe you!" she cried and turned to leave him, but he whispered her name again on his cold thin lips, "Hermione…"

She hesitated; she looked once again into the eyes of the Death Eater and saw no evil, no deception and no reason to not trust him. Only thing was, she didn't. But Hermione was not cruel and couldn't possibly let Malfoy freeze to death outside in the winter air. She raised her wand and for Draco Malfoy, everything went black.

…

"Ugghhh…" Draco moaned. He felt dizzy and weak, but as he came to, he realized he was surrounded by warmth and light. Had he just died?

"You're awake, good. Just in time for your soup." Hermione said lightly and walked over the comfortable arm chair Draco was sitting in. He shook his head slightly. "Did I pass out?'

"No, I cast a spell and you blacked out, don't bother with your wand, it's over there on the mantle."

Draco groaned and tried to get into a more comfortable position but realized his hands and feet were bound and his body was stuck to the chair, "What is the meaning of this!?" He exclaimed and Hermione smiled. "You shall remain this way until I feel I can trust you, you did murder Dumbledore after all, and I'm sure countless innocents since your rise."

Draco grimaced and watched Hermione's face shift into anger and shame, not at him, more so at herself, "I shouldn't be doing this, but wasn't raised to be cruel to those in need."

Hermione took a bowl from a cupboard over the stove and began ladling soup into it with the use of her wand. Draco took his chance to look about her very small but beautiful little house. The curtains were drawn, a fire was blazing in her large hearth and comfortable sofas, polished tables, and finely glowing lamps were placed in practical but pleasant spots about the room. Hermione obviously took great care to make her place beautiful but logically decorated. Down a small hall were a lavatory and two bedrooms.

"You live here alone?' Draco asked as she walked over to where he sat, carrying the soup. She hesitated, "Yes. For now." She dipped the spoon into the warm liquid and began to feed it to Draco who scowled, "I can feed myself! I am not an infant!"

Hermione chuckled, "You certainly are acting like one I don't trust you Malfoy so what I say goes you will remain bound until I feel safe." She began serving it to him once again and eagerly he took it all down. It wasn't until he'd finished and she was feeding him bread that he smirked, "Difficult to feel safe nowadays, no place is safe."

Hermione was sullen but silently agreed. Draco spoke up again, "Where are Potter and Weasel?"

At this Hermione's face reddened and she harshly began tearing the bread apart and feeding it to Draco, a little too fast in fact. "They are off doing a task that Dumbledore assigned Harry prior to his assassination." She glowered down at the bread. Draco's eyebrows were raised, "And they didn't let you come, did they?"

"No," she responded coldly and wiped her hands off with a napkin as Draco finished chewing. "Tea?" she offered almost coldly.

"Didn't mean to get you into a tizzy, Granger, come off it!" Draco said almost too good-naturedly. Hermione sighed angrily, "Those two thought that I would be safer doing menial tasks for the Order and helping them whilst staying put! They thought it was 'too dangerous' despite the fact that throughout all our years at Hogwarts I have helped them fight Voldemort, a giant snake, Death Eaters, used my wits to get us through gates, saved a hippogriff and Sirius Black using _my_ time turner, helped form 'Dumbledore's Army', and countless other things! It's as if they've become tired of me or don't care that I want to help because being wizards they feel that they are more powerful than me!" Hermione swept on and Draco merely sat listening as tears began to well in her eyes. "It makes me rethink my engagement." She finished and Draco looked to her left hand noticing a simple diamond ring on her third finger. "Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Could be they don't want you to come in part of that, and in all honesty Granger, you are a little too careless, why you just let a Death Eater into your home!" He grinned mischievously as Hermione whirled around, oh how she wanted to hex him! "I could throw you out into the cold, you know!"

Draco shook his head, "You wouldn't. And Hermione," he said using her first name once more, "You're not a fighter."

"I punched you pretty hard in the face third year if you recall." Draco reddened and Hermione smiled in satisfactory at his reaction.

"Are you honestly willing to tell me that you are a combatant? You can't even fly without closing your eyes and getting completely terrified! You are not a violent witch and wouldn't do well in war. I am not saying you wouldn't survive, but some of the things I have seen have shattered my emotions and I will tell you, war changes people. It alters your beliefs, feelings about yourself and others, and if Weasel wants to marry you, he probably feared you would change towards him and towards the world. Some people never recover, Hermione. Honestly, they don't want to have to save you, or put you through that. It isn't that you're not capable, they just want to spare you."

Hermione listened and her face softened. Life had seemed so hopeless, she couldn't even return to Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death last year. She had done things for the Order, which was now incredibly weak, used the money that she and her parents had been saving for years to buy her little home in Duff Town and had opened a bookstore there. Still alarms always seemed to be sounding and fear was always present. She was very rarely confronted with danger but was sure to practice in case it ever came knocking. In addition, she had been reading, trying desperately to gain a bit of peace and relief if not attempt to relive her school days. She had vowed that after the war, she would return to Hogwarts, if Hogwarts was still around.

She looked at Draco, "How could you do it?" Draco knew exactly what she was talking about. It was the belief of everyone that Draco Malfoy had murdered Albus Dumbledore. "I didn't." He sighed. "Severus Snape did." Hermione's eyes were saucers, "What?" she asked, completely astounded.

"Potter had been below, according to Snape, he must have left to get help because I couldn't do it. The other Death Eaters that had been in the tower when Bellatrix, Snape and I were, left because they heard footsteps below, obviously Harry running off. I was standing before him, but I couldn't do it, I just wasn't strong enough!"

Hermione went to Draco and shook her head, "This is the truth?"

"Yes! Bellatrix, Snape and I all agreed that I should have been named Dumbledore's assassin, it was what the Dark Lord wanted, instructed!"

"Not being able to kill someone is not a sign of weakness, Draco." He looked into her eyes at the use of his first name.

"I discovered that a few nights ago," he whispered. Hermione looked puzzled as he swept on, "I was glorified for my accomplishment! I was announced of the Dark Lord's favorites and my father was respected again. My mother was proud and Bellatrix was gleeful at the lie." Draco's voice cracked and he was trembling slightly as he recalled the memory he was about to share with a now tear-streaked Hermione. "I was summoned by the Dark Lord, my father, mother, Aunt Bellatrix, even Snape, was all gathered around. The Dark Lord looked at me and said, 'I have decided one should be rewarded more so for doing the Dark Lord such an honor, bring her for him to see!' A muggle-born witch was brought out, bound by magic. She was beaten bleeding and god only knows what else they'd done to her. I was expected to…" Draco trailed off and Hermione gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, "DRACO! YOU DIDN'T!"

"NO!" He shouted, and winced as the binding spell drew a force upon him. Instantly, Hermione released him and Draco fell from the chair onto the floor. Hermione was at his side, on her knees. Hands on his shoulders as he trembled, "I tried to make excuses, told the Dark Lord that I would not desire to engage in such mannerisms with a mudblood, but he grimaced saying that it would put her in her place before I killed her, saying that she could get a taste of my pure-blood and wish that she could be so great. I could not refuse, he would've killed me too I'm sure." Draco looked into Hermione's tear stained face and spoke softly, "I requested to take her into an adjoining room and finish her there. You should have seen my mother's face… Voldemort permitted this and I dragged her to the room and laid her on the bed… I felt weak, cowardly. I immediately cast spells to heal her best I could, then apparated with her to a place where she'd be safe, I left her and then went out searching for refuge. I haven't seen any of them since.

"I know I am not forgiven..." he continued, "And that I should be dead."

"No, Draco," she started but was interrupted by a weak reply, "Yes! I have been nothing but a coward all my life and I ignorantly believed in something that my father only believes in because it has brought him wealth and power! I want wealth and power, but not death! Not to kill and fight and cause pain! I have always been jealous of Potter, he has been free, and been able to live his life without someone telling him he needs to behave in certain ways and believe in things he doesn't agree with, choose a side-"

"Harry is NOT free; he has no choice unless he wants us all to perish! The difference between you and him is that he is fighting for a side that is strong due to faith and love and the fighters on his side do not expect to be riddled with gold and power! We just want peace and I believe that is what you want too, Draco. Harry is strong and extremely brave, you can't compare yourself to him, he has been through events that are very different from what you have- not to say you haven't seen things he hasn't and endured them too, but it's just not the same, you're not the same. He is an orphan and has been thrust upon a life he probably would not have chosen if he was able to make that decision, but Harry knows he must or he will die. You have a choice Draco, obviously you know that or you wouldn't have left."

Draco listened to her words and understood what she was trying to say. He was not that different from Harry in some ways but in other very drastic ways, he was and he could not expect to live like and become a Harry Potter because Harry's responsibilities and his life itself was so drastically different from anything Draco's is, was or will become. Draco bowed his head and tears streaked down his face. "I don't know what to do; I don't know how to fix this without running away!" His voice quaked as his temper mounted.

Hermione wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words, she wasn't even sure what to do for him or if anything could be done. It was not easy to surmise what his family and the Death Eaters were thinking of him right now, whether they thought him a coward who ran off or a Death Eater who left for other reasons that were considered acceptable if not encouraged. Either way, they'd surely know by now that he was gone, but did they know why? Would they kill him or reinstate him when they found him? Were they actually hunting for him or were they waiting for his return?

The young witch went to the window and looked out. The snow was falling gently still and an idea came upon her, "Draco, come over here." Draco looked up from the cradle his hands had created for his head and slowly rose and walked over to stand next to her at the window.

"Let's go outside for a bit."

"It's cold!"

"Just do it with me," Hermione replied and Draco took a black woolen coat, gloves and hat from her and she too downed some upon herself. Then they stepped out into the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione entered the cold night air before Draco and breathed deeply. She did not leave her front step, instead she merely sat down and Draco-looking a bit bewildered- closed the door behind them and followed suit. "What are we-?"

"Shh, just listen."

Draco waited but he heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. He could see a full moon rising overhead, black fir trees looming taciturnly and huddled tightly together under the cold, silver stars. He saw rolling clouds as dark as night itself creeping through the sky sprinkling tufts of pure white snow that fell silently from above. The air was no longer frigid against his body, in fact now it was rather inviting- cool and succulent against his warm cheeks. Still he heard nothing. "I hear nothing," he spoke up. He studied Hermione's face. Her eyes were closed and the moonlight made her dark eyelashes cast shows on her pale face. She looked so at peace. After a moment she spoke and opened her eyes to look at them. "Precisely, despite a current state of war and turmoil, here we sit under the peace that surrounds it all, that keeps going and cannot be shunned or stopped. It is enchanting, isn't it? The quiet, the peace, the picturesque view?"

Draco looked again at the scene before him. She was right, it was indeed. Not wanting to develop a "moment" he decided to say something blunt, "So this tiny cottage is all Weasel could afford, huh?"

Hermione threw an irritated glance at him. Not wanting to disturb the silence of the night she went back inside and Draco followed, although she regretted it because even if it was only for a short time, it had made him feel considerably better. They hung up their winter garb and Hermione poured fresh cups of tea before she sat down on the very opposite side of the couch to respond, "For now, yes. Despite the money my parents and I had saved, we could only afford this without running ourselves too thin. And we had to think of investments, which is where most of our money went."

Draco scowled, "Weasel an investor?"

Hermione was getting really sick of that name, "Yes, _Weasley_, Ronald _Weasley_ and I am the one who encouraged it."

"Makes more sense," Draco responded simply. He drank his tea but gave her a look, "You wouldn't happen to have anything stronger, would you?"

Hermione sighed, "Ron received a bottle of sangria from his brother Charlie a few weeks ago it was a congratulations gift. It hasn't been opened."

Draco stood and walked into the kitchen. "It's in the top left cabinet, above the stove." She directed and her brought it down, popped it open, and fished for the goblets that were kept within the same cupboard. "You don't drink, Granger?"

"Oh so we're back to 'Granger' now, are we? And not sangria much, it is too sweet with all that… fluff in it." Draco chuckled but held out a small amount in a goblet for her anyway. He sat back down on the couch and tossed it down his throat-oh sweet heaven!

"Don't you get inebriated, Malfoy. Or I really will let you sleep on the street tonight!"

Malfoy tossed his head back again in boisterous laughter and set the empty glass down on the coffee table. Hermione shook her head in slight amusement as he eyed her and began filling it again. "Well at least you've cheered up some." She observed and went to the floor to ceiling bookshelf in the corner to obtain a novel. Draco stood up with goblet in hand, "Where's a shower?"

"Down the hall on the right, goodness this place isn't that large," she replied rolling her eyes. Hermione found her read and sat back down on the couch under a warm fleece blanket, legs tucked under her. She was so immersed in her book that when she'd gotten up to also take a shower before retiring she'd not realized that Draco was still in the lavatory. Opening it wide she gasped and shut her eyes tightly, whirling around, not before she'd caught a glance of a very exposed Malfoy. "DRACO! For Merlin's sake!"

"Ever heard of knocking!" He exclaimed "And turn around and look at me, I'm beautiful." He said teasingly.

"I-I'd rather not!" she replied aghast and jumped as Draco's hands grabbed her by the shoulders and reeled her around. She opened her eyes to see that he was now wrapped in a fluffy white towel below his navel. "You have been in here for at least half an hour! Do you always take femininely-long showers?" She smirked but couldn't take her eyes off the "beautiful"-as Draco had described it- wet body before her. Draco obviously noticed her gaze and smirked, "I just got out of hell, Granger I think I deserve a nice, hot shower."

"I figured you'd be asleep," she claimed and walked out of the bathroom, Draco following her to her bedroom, "Do you _mind_?" she exclaimed.

"Oh I'll turn around, Granger!" he did so and added, "I have no desire to see what you've got under there anyway." Hermione- feeling slightly insulted merely rolled her eyes and slipped off her clothes and got into a fluffy sea green bathrobe as Draco spoke, "Does Weasel-be sleep in that bed with you?"

"None of your business!"

"Where is mine?"

"In the room across the hall. If you need extra blankets, I have a few stored in the top shelf of the pantry."

"May I turn around now?"

"Yes, I was just leaving," Hermione responded and shoved past him into the lavatory and shut the door not paying attention to the grin on Draco's face. He found himself in a surprisingly good mood and he was going to enjoy torturing Hermione. Well, until she kicked him out.

…

Pale, soft light broke through the satin curtains as Draco woke slowly; slightly shifting in the double bed he had rested in. This had been a good night's sleep for sure! He was so comfortable in fact that he was about to fall asleep again when he smelled something wonderfully delicious wafting to his nostrils from the kitchen. His hunger won out in the end, and he slid out of bed realizing that he'd better put on some clothes- perhaps sleeping without anything on had added to the peaceful slumber. To his confusion, he noticed that his suit had been removed and a bathrobe had been put in its place. It was a dark forest green and looked extremely comfortable. Draco tentatively touched it; he sincerely hoped it was not Weasley's… This idea had brought up an even more disturbing thought: Was Weasel a virgin? He shuddered and thrust the thoughts out of his mind before he made himself ill.

"Good morning, Malfoy," Hermione greeted him as he sat down at the tiny dining table covered in a lacey cloth. "Sneaking into my room in the middle of the night, Granger? Missed what you saw in the lavatory last night, did we?" He snickered and she rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose. She set a full plate of sausage, French toast and scrambled eggs in front of him heavily and turned to fill a coffee mug with the piping hot brew. "I destroyed your clothes; they were tattered and ripped up."

Draco- who had been indulging heartily until this point glared at her, "And what am I supposed to wear!?"

"Oh calm down! I will go to town for you when I'm out today and pick you up an identical suit, with your money, of course."

"I don't have any on me!"

"The shopkeeper accepts credit, once you have your suit, you may go to Gringotts and fish some money out of your account. Speaking of which, now that you're better, when are you planning on leaving?"

"You expect me to leave after a breakfast like this? What are in these, by the way?"

"Orange rinds," she replied and sat down at the table with her food and coffee. "If you want to stay, you'll have to pay rent. I can't afford to feed the both of us."

"Well it doesn't bother me as long as I _am_ fed," Draco joked but Hermione glared. "The Order doesn't exactly pay me, and indulging in a career right now with the neglecting of school, the Ministry tearing up the muggle-borns and with the expectation that comes with running a household, it just isn't possible to obtain funds."

"'Expectation of running a household'?" Draco quoted with contempt. "Who's?"

"Ronald's," she replied as she mouthed some French toast.

"He's expecting _you _to be a house witch?"

"Why do you emphasize 'you' as if you can't possibly comprehend that?" Hermione retorted, "I've done all right!"

"But you're too smart for a homely life, Granger! Even I, who is less-than-fond of you, can understand that!"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Well I don't think he expects it completely, he knows I want to go back to school and have a career-"

"Which will end as soon as you breed with him!"

"This really is none of your business, I shouldn't have said anything." Hermione sighed.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Or said what you did last night."

"What was that, may I ask?" She narrowed her eyes and harshly bit into her sausage.

"'It makes me rethink my engagement.' You don't love him," Draco said knowingly.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look, "I do too love him!"

"Nah, not in the way you wish you did, the way he wishes you do. Be honest Granger, would you enjoy a man who pushes you around not letting you join him on an important mission (like Weasel did) tells you where to go, what to do, and who to associated with (like Weasel will) and have you lounging around the house bearing his children (like Weasel does)."

"I am not pregnant," Hermione retorted angrily.

"Not yet," Draco snickered, "But this isn't my robe I'm wearing."

"It's not his either! It is one my father got me for Christmas!"

"You own two robes?"

"Three actually!"

Draco laughed and shook his head, "You're some witch, Granger. Knowing a lot in the way of Potions and Ancient Runes, but nothing about what you deserve in a man."

Hermione crossed her arms, "And I suppose you know who I deserve, then?"

Draco mimicked her movement and replied, "I certainly do! A wizard, who supports your every dream, makes you love life and love him even more, he makes you love yourself and protects you while also setting you as an equal in various ways. He is a gentleman, one who can learn from you and teach you as well. He is a powerful, handsome, wizard who understands you, accepts you as you are, and does not expect much from you, aside from respect, he merely wants your happiness."

Hermione's expression shifted and she suddenly felt uncomfortable, she picked up her plate and went to the sink as Draco watched her from behind.

After a moment she replied, "I suppose you know all about me then, hm? The wizard, who grew my teeth, called me mudblood and tormented me for years? And now, you think you just know what I want? You're mad!" She was angry now and Draco shook his head, "But you know I'm right."

He was calm and collected and Hermione had nothing to retort, "I am going to change."

Draco nodded and turned his attention back to his food while Hermione went into her bedroom and closed the door. A single tear fell from her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

After Hermione had left, Draco decided to act upon his Slytherin sneakiness and snoop about Hermione's home a bit. He couldn't very well do much else. He started with the kitchen but found little of interest in there. He walked about the dining table and small lounge and noticed photographs of Harry, Ron and her parents as well as several Order members arranged about the house. One thing that was obvious was that this place was dominated by Hermione's presence. It was neat, precise and clean. Everything had a domicile and was set about so that the house's interior was pleasant and balanced. Overall, it gave off a good vibe. It smelled like her, it resembled her and it was _her_ place. More so than it would be Weasley's.

Draco sat down on the sofa and shook his head in disgust. He could see Weasley right now overflowing the little home with rubbish and eradicating the sweet smell, replacing it with a foul odor. He didn't know why he'd cared so much, he never liked Granger either, but her kindness had changed his attitude- minutely as it may have been. He hadn't even called her mudblood, although that was partially due to his now anguished disgust at all that was evil although he was still proud to be a Slytherin, after all they did possess some good qualities.

He stood up and went into the bedroom that Hermione called her own. He hadn't gotten a very good look at it last night after… He grinned at the recollection of Hermione's face when she'd seen him; it had not been a look of disgust. Draco had always considered himself a witch-charmer and he had been quite pleased that Hermione had been obviously enchanted when seeing his body.

Aside from the large bed, there was only a bureau, nightstand and wardrobe in the room. All of the furniture matched and Draco went to the bureau, examining the objects upon it. More pictures, a vase of lilacs that gave off a sweet perfume despite the winter outside. He saw a few books- mostly classics such as Dickens, Austen and some Shakespearian works- and smiled slightly at the thought of Hermione reading Shakespeare. He doubted she took the time to read things like that at school when she was so involved with her books… not that he'd ever paid any mind.

He went to the bed and out of curiosity, he leaned his face towards the pillow. It smelled like gardenias. He left the room and went back into the lounge. He sincerely hoped she'd be back soon, he was growing immensely bored.

…

"Oh, I didn't know you'd already eaten." Hermione said as she looked at the plate on the table that held evidence of sandwich remnants.

"I didn't know when you'd return," Draco responded. He was in the kitchen and Hermione could see and smell that he was obviously baking something. "What is that?"

"Cinnamon muffins," Draco responded.

"What for?"

"I was hungry, want one?"

"Sure, you haven't tainted them have you?" She eyed him warily.

"I would think you would consider anything I touched to be tainted, Granger." Draco grinned. And Hermione laughed lightly and bit into one that was handed to her. "Mm it's hot!"

"Duh Granger, I just got them out!"

"Well cool them first!"

"I didn't expect you to eat it right away! Where's my suit?"

Hermione revealed two new dark wash suits, a coat, hat, gloves, scarf, pajamas and a few nice shirts and pants for him. "These should all be the right size, but they can be adjusted if they're not."

"Nah, I trust you got a good look last night," Draco smirked and turned back to his muffins while Hermione rolled her eyes but blushed nevertheless. "I also bought some soups, bread, milk, eggs and some vegetables."

"No meat?"

"No, it's expensive right now, and I have some that it still good in the fridge."

Draco opened the fridge and scowled, "You don't have enough to feed a Cornish Pixie in here."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Well I told you, it's expensive to feed us both I have to budget myself and get necessary items."

"I will help to pay since I'm living here too and of course I'll pay rent."

Hermione bit her lip, "How long do you intend on staying?"

"Long after Weasley is due back."

"He'll kill me."

"If only to prove me point."

"That he is not good enough for me?"

"Yes and I believe that having me here to ward him off will be beneficial for all of us: You get a life, I get a place to sleep, and Weasel learns that he screwed up and needs to treat a woman better."

"Oh ha! You think you know what a woman wants?" Hermione chortled.

Draco spun around and began to untie his robe, "Want to see for yourself, again?" He laughed as Hermione's eyes widened and she threw him a white shirt, "Go get dressed!"

Draco took the shirt and Hermione shook her head. When he returned he was dressed in black pants and a white collar shirt. "You always dress so fancy," Hermione commented although the appearance wasn't hard to look at.

"It suits me," he grinned a dazzling grin and Hermione turned back to the cutting board where she'd been chopping potatoes. "It does."

"Hooohoo! Granger is willing to admit I am as sexy as they come!" Draco cawed.

"I said it suits you, you ferret! Not that you were sexy."

"Keep that up, Granger and I'll have to punish you!" Draco warned smiling as he went for a muffin.

"I expected a mudblood somewhere in there," Hermione replied.

"I… I have started caring less about that, remember?" Draco admitted as he swallowed his bite of muffin uncomfortably.

"Oh?" Hermione turned and leaned against the counter.

"It reminds me of-" but he was hesitant to say.

"You don't have to."

"Good," Draco breathed, "I have been enjoying not worrying about that lately.

"For about fourteen hours, but yeah," Hermione teased.

Draco beamed, "Want help?" Before Hermione could respond she saw flames burst forth from the fireplace. "HIDE!" she commanded Draco and in panic, the tall blond ducked down behind the counter as Hermione went to the fireplace.

"Harry!" she exclaimed jovially.

"Hermione! How are you?"

"Well! How is Ron?"

"Oh he's uh...Ron um I need to ask you something about the Deathly Hallows…"

Draco barely heard a word of what had been said until Hermione blew a kiss to Harry and said, "Give Ron my love!"

"Yeah, I will," but his voice was less than enthusiastic.

Draco stood up from behind the counter. And Hermione looked a bit perturbed. "Doing well, are they?" Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, cocked his head and smiled down at Hermione. "Mhm, just a few questions."

"Harry seemed pleased to talk to you," Draco pressed on.

"Yes," she nodded.

"And Weasel-be? Nothing to say there, huh?" Draco finished his voice a bit tenser.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned gripped the counter top edge with both hands and pushed herself slightly up onto her toes. Draco realized she was trying hard to hide emotions that she did not want to reveal to him. "Um yes," she croaked, "I guess he was… busy or something."

"He didn't want to talk to you?"

"He didn't ask."

"Where were they?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood's home. Luna said hi so I know she was there."

"Luna said hi," Draco repeated. Hermione did not respond and Draco only watched her for a moment, wondering if she needed some space. He shuffled over to the couch and picked up the Daily Prophet which Hermione had purchased that day. "Need any help?" he repeated, not shifting his focus from the paper. Hermione shook her head at first but realizing he wasn't looking at her, she turned to say something but was caught off guard. He looked handsome and well-groomed and studied the front page with interest giving him an inquisitive look, one Hermione often had and always admired seeing in another. "I'm fine, go ahead and read." She said sincerely but at this Draco looked up and moved over to her. Standing by her side, their eyes met. "What can I do?" he offered.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, Draco and Hermione spent their time going out, running various errands and they went to Hermione's bookstore. She didn't spend much time there due to the fact that many people had left Duff Town and hardly anyone ventured out of their homes anymore. This would account for her lack of funds. However, Draco took care to buy anything they needed and although Hermione didn't like to admit it, she appreciated his generosity.

Despite their past feelings for one another, both were getting very comfortable with each other and had developed a relationship that Hermione endorsed, her favorite part was when they could go out at night and sit on the steps to enjoy the peace surrounding the little village. Draco took care to make himself absent whenever Harry flooed. Not only because he still didn't like Harry, but he also knew that Hermione appreciated the privacy. He was growing suspicious though, because Ron never initiated contact with Hermione- he was always busy or sleeping or something and Harry tried not to talk about him too much. Apparently, they had recruited Luna into their group, something that made Hermione fume, "Oh so she is capable of finding and destroying horcruxes while I am not?! I have to stay here and be kept safe from harm while she can embark on this dangerous mission?!"

"Hermione, it just happened, it wasn't like we invited her, she just knows about the Deathly Hallows and has this sixth sense intuition going on. It's been very helpful! She offered to assist us and we accepted it was that simple. You are too important to me- to us- Hermione-!"

Draco winced as Hermione began to cry, "It feels like I am nothing to you anymore. After everything we've been through you leave me here and go off with her? And what about Ron!?" Hermione took a moment to embrace her sobs as Harry did not speak; she looked up at the face in the fire, her voice quiet, "Why doesn't he ever talk to me?"

"Hermione, I don't know, it's just-"

"No, Harry! Don't give me any more excuses!"

Hermione sobbed and Harry tentatively posed a question, "Are you safe at least? You have enough provisions and things?"

"YES!" Hermione exclaimed and buried her face in her hands. Draco closed his eyes at the sight of her from the hall where he stood. "Just leave Harry; I don't want to talk anymore. I know there is more to this situation than what you have been saying-"

"I have not lied!"

"But you have not told me the entire truth either!" Hermione sniffed and walked away from the hearth. "Just go." She whispered. After a few moments, she heard the huff of air from the fireplace and Harry was gone.

She sat down cross-legged on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Draco pretended to not let the emotions of anger and sadness get the better of him as he leaned up against the wall and looked at Hermione without expression, "You need to stop doing this to yourself."

Hermione stopped sobbing but a few fresh tears coursed down her cheeks. She felt so tired and weakened from the emotions that had been bursting forth. "Doing what?" She asked holding her head in her hand.

"Talking to Potter, and expecting Weasel to start talking to you."

"They're not telling me the truth and I don't know what's really happening." Hermione whimpered and withdrew a weak breath.

"He's cheating on you," Draco said simply and Hermione's head shot up at that blunt remark. "How-How could-?"

"Granger, I know when a guy is cheating and this is it. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle amongst countless others have all cheated and I always know how a guy does it- they avoid you, or they feel guilty and gush all over you- something that you may see soon from Weasel once the guilt has gotten to him enough- that is why he won't talk to you. He is afraid to even look at you that pathetic prat." Draco said crudely.

Hermione looked up at him; he couldn't tell if she was staring in understanding or disbelief. She closed her eyes and more tears spilled. This time, Draco couldn't just stand there and watch. He went over to her and put a strong arm around her waist. Hermione instantly fell into him and began sobbing again. She believed him. Ronald Weasley was cheating or at least had lost so much interest in her that it made him so guilty that he couldn't even look at her. She doubted the second theory.

After a while of sobbing Hermione had lost strength, she merely leaned against Draco who had been tenderly stroking her hair and looking down at her. "I don't know what I did…" she began but Draco stopped her, "Nothing! You are not in the wrong here, Merlin why do women always do this."

"Do what?"

"Blame themselves when an arrogant prick leaves them."

"Some women are the cause of their leave." Hermione countered. Draco supposed this was true but Hermione was certainly not a reason to leave, she was a reason to stay!

"Hermione…" But he didn't know what to say or how to put feelings into words.

"I'll floo him now," she got up determined and Draco bit his lip, wishing he could stop her. Hadn't she endured enough for one night? But Hermione was the kind of witch who needed evidence and verification before she jumped too deep into a conclusion. Within moments, Harry's face appeared. He could have easily seen Draco but he didn't even look that way, he was focused on a puffy-faced Hermione. "I need to speak with Ronald, Harry." She said determinedly.

"But-"

"Ronald. Harry, please."

Harry left and Ron appeared after a few moments, he smiled almost stupidly, "Hey Herm-"

"Ronald Weasley, I need you to be honest with me, right now."

Ron did not speak. Hermione felt the tears stream to her face again and she squeaked, "Are you in love with me?" Draco buried his face in his hands. She didn't care if he was cheating or why he hadn't spoken to her, she just wanted to know if he loved her. It was one of the saddest things Draco had ever seen.

There was silence. "Ron, answer me," she begged.

"Hermione…I care for you, I do. But-"

"You are not in love with me," Hermione finished in a soft whisper. At that, she thrust the ring off her finger and threw it into the fireplace. The flames leapt up and Ron's pained and guilty face was gone.

…

"Hermione, wake up…" Draco shook her gently and Hermione stirred in her bed. He chuckled slightly as a smile speared on her face and she grabbed his hand, "Let me sleep," she whispered. "It's 10:30!"

Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up slightly dazed due to her abrupt actions. Draco smiled broadly and that in turn made Hermione smile. Draco's smile was one that could make almost anyone smile in return- a woman especially. It was dazzling. "Get up; it's time to embrace the day!" He threw his hands into the air and stepped back from the bed. Hermione shook her head and pulled herself out. She was going to head for the shower but Draco stopped her, "Come eat first." He commanded and Hermione threw on her bathrobe and shoved her socked feet into slippers, then followed him into the kitchen and dining area. Her eyes widened in surprise at the tidiness of the rooms as well as at the breakfast on the table. There were waffles, sausages, eggs, toast, fruit and glasses of juice and cups of coffee. "It must have taken you quite a while to fix all this! Unless you just used magic," Hermione countered. Draco laughed, "I did it the long way, you slept in too long to use magic, the food would've gotten cold."

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly in appreciation, "Thank you, Draco."

He merely smiled and they sat down to enjoy the meal, "Sleep decently, did we?" he asked as he bit into toast.

"What did you put in these waffles?"

"Nutmeg, blueberries and cinnamon."

"I have to admit I'm surprised, I assumed that with house elves you have never cooked a day in your life! First it's muffins now this?"

Draco grinned, "I get bored."

They finished their breakfast in overall silence and Hermione excused herself to get dressed and shower. Draco used a spell to clean up then sat down on the couch, he had not mentioned anything of the previous night, nor did he want to. She seemed to be coping just fine.

Draco sat down on the couch and stared at the Daily Prophet, half reading, half thinking. Suddenly, he heard a dull thud. "Hermione?" There was no response. He stood up and as he walked to the lavatory he called out again, "Hermione?" No response.

Alarmed that she may have fallen or hurt herself he knocked. He started to open the door but Hermione opened it, standing before him in a towel. She was soaking wet from the shower and Draco's eyes met hers. "I… I dropped the soap potion... between the sink and it slid under the tub basin." Hermione said softly. Draco scanned her up and down, slowly. Hermione could feel his wandering eyes searching her. He hesitated, "D-do you want me to help you?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Yeah, all right." She opened the door slightly and Draco entered, his eyes not leaving her. Hermione felt him soaking up every drop of moisture that clung to her skin with his eyes. He cast a spell and the soap instantly flew up into his grasp. Hermione's eyes moved from Draco to the potion and back again.

Slowly, Draco leaned down and tentatively rested his hand on Hermione's soft, moist shoulder and leaned into her face placing his lips upon hers. Hermione, still holding her towel with one hand let them other one wrap around Draco's shoulder. His hands moved about her waist and hips in carnal rhythm. Hermione opened her mouth slightly and Draco obliged as she gently slid her tongue into his mouth. He groaned slightly and Hermione felt his hands move up her body and through her wet locks. "Hermione…" He whispered and she tightened her hold on him.

The tender kisses strengthened and sweetened with his taste. Hermione let both of her hands wrap around Draco's shoulders and back. He felt the towel slip slightly and pulled away gently. He looked down at her seeing her breasts almost fully revealed. Hermione smiled and Draco looked into her dewy eyes and understood.

Gently he pulled the towel away to reveal her beautiful body. Her large breasts rested upon a moving chest, her waist was an hourglass with full hips and an amazing rear. Draco moved in close to her and pressed his body against hers. Hermione tugged at his tie and he grinned and lifted her into his arms carrying her into her bedroom. He removed his tie and Hermione eagerly unbuttoned his shirt revealing his slim, toned form. Hermione kissed his face down to his chest, to his belly and lower as he groaned he removed his pants and lowered himself onto Hermione. He moved his hands gently about her breasts, gently kissed her skin and soaked up the moisture. She smelled so sweet, like honeysuckle and rose petals. "Draco…"

The sensual pleasure was exquisite each sensation, every passionate kiss, Hermione had never felt so complete, so cared for, so loved. Draco left her and looked into her face as she closed her eyes. He settled next to her, the lavish warmth and boisterous comforter wrapping around their bodies.

"I love you," he whispered.

_**So, good or bad? : ) I did some editing! Please review! And thank you everyone for the faves and follows! Just an FYI for those of you who haven't read my stories, I don't own Harry Potter. ; ) More updates soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much Ashley Ayoub! I am sorry it has taken me longer than I'm sure you would have liked for me to update, but I plan on working on this story and finishing it soon! : ) Thank you everyone who has 'Followed' and 'Favorited' my story, as well! I have had an astonishing number of views and visits!**_

_**This isn't a very long chapter; its purpose is to lead up to a big event…**_

Dawn was just rising and the winter sky was an artist's palate of deep clue, gold and the slightest tints of rosy pink. The firs still stand dark against daybreak and Draco opened the window in Hermione's bedroom. Cool morning air wafted in and embraced his warm skin, cool and gratifying. Draco turned to see his lover still sleeping in her bed. He smiles and approaches her slowly, kissing her forehead and brushing his hand against her rosy cheek. The platinum-blond wizard left the room and went into his room to dress then ventured into the large section of the house that held the dining, kitchen, and living room. The curtains to the living room were drawn and he opened these with a flick of his wand rather than by hand.

A figure fleeted past the window.

Draco saw it, he hurried to the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the already vanished being, but no one was there. Puzzled, Draco went outside, stepping out cautiously. It was still dark and it was very cold, there was no breeze and everything was silent.

Footsteps.

Draco turned his head left and right but remained stationed at the front door, as though standing guard. In a way he was. Aside from bedroom, kitchen and lounge windows, this was the only entrance. Draco locked the door with a flourish of his wand and magical charmed the windows locked and blinds shut. Unfortunately, a locked door could easily be opened…

There was no time to enchant the home because already Draco was alert to more steps. An attack on Duff Town… But at dawn? Why hadn't they come in the night? Anxiety tugged at Draco's core as he held his wand out in front of him, determination etched into his white face. "Who's there?" He shouted. No answer. "I know there is someone there. Show yourselves."

The figure, it was running into the woods. Without thinking, without hesitation, Draco followed it. It was not courage that made him run; it was curiosity and fear that Hermione may be in danger. But if there were more they may enter the house… Draco stopped and disapparated on the spot. He apparated into Hermione's home. Why weren't there enchantments? "Hermione!" He shouted, not even worried about the rude awakening. The witch bolted faster than any sleeping person probably ever had- from her bedroom. Robe tied around her, hair tousled. "What? What is it?'

"Enchantments. Protective enchantments. Now!"

Hermione opened the door and stood outside her door, Draco helping her by casting spells. "_Saliva Hexia… Protego Totalum… _What did you see?" She said as she waved her wand and surveyed his winter-cloaked body. They went inside. He shut the door and she locked everything as he hurried into her bedroom, tugging her along. He bent toward her, whispering, 'I saw someone this morning, when I first woke. They had been by your living room window. I followed them outside, heard footsteps and I was going to pursue them into the woods but I didn't dare. Who knows what would have happened if I did. It could have been a trap." He kept looking around them nervously, as if someone was about the apparate in, despite the enchantments. "You didn't see a face?' Hermione questioned in alarm. "No, they wore a cape with a hood."

They both stood in silence for a moment, until Hermione broke it, "We need to go out and investigate." She started but Draco shook his violently, "Are you mad?"

"We can't stay locked up here forever," she tired. "We need to warn people, my neighbors."

"Neighbors you haven't even spoken with since I've been here!" Draco cried exasperated. Why was she always so brave and caring? They should cower here until the intruder left. It was probably a Death Eater or… Snatchers. Hermione interrupted his thoughts, "We can't hide here, if they saw us, which I'm am willing to bet they did, they'll know were hiding here! They'll attack; break through our enchantments if they know that we've set them!" She whined and Draco rolled his eyes. She was right. "We should at least wait a few days… maybe they'll leave."

Hermione didn't respond, she was clearly plotting something. Would it be best if they lay low? They could always charm the food they already had to make it more plentiful and therefore make it last, plus they had water and firewood… The enchantments were strong and they were both very skilled wizards… But if they stayed, would the intruders wait them out? What did they want? Now it was Draco's turn to break through her musing, "Why didn't you enchant this house originally?"

"I wasn't in danger!" She snapped back, angry at his accusations of her dim-wittedness. "We're _all _in danger, Hermione!" He retorted. Hermione considered this then sighed, "You're right, I was being stupid." She chided herself and flung herself down on the bed. She didn't like being helpless, that wasn't the Hermione Granger way, she liked being in charge, having a plan… Draco saw her battling with herself internally and sat down next to her. "Floo Potter and see what he says."

"You're so desperate you're actually telling me I should ask for Harry's help?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Draco cried. Hermione grumbled and hurried out of the room to the floo. "I doubt he'll be at Lovegood's anymore." She said. "Surely they've left, or had to leave by now." She tried the floo, but no avail. Again. Nothing. Draco beat a fist against the wall. "Ugh Potter, when we actually need him he's gone!" Hermione shook her head. "No…no something's wrong… Lovegood wouldn't have gone with them…"

"What are you on about?' Draco asked, anger rising. Hermione threw him a glance and hurried into her bedroom. Draco followed as she explained. "Xenophilius Lovegood's wife died when Luna was a little girl so if Luna is with Harry and Ron, he is living alone now, yes?"

"Yes, yes." Draco folded him arms impatiently. Hermione whipped her wand about to gather winter garb and pulling it on. "He would've responded if I called."

"Sure he wasn't in the lavatory or something?' Draco asked half-smirking. "Doubtful." Hermione shook her head, "And I know you're wondering if perhaps he's ignoring me on purpose? No." She left the room and returned to kneel in front of the fireplace. Still Lovegood did not respond. Hermione's pretty brown eyes bored into Draco's silvery blue. "He could be hurt, they could be hurt. We have to go."

"You _are_ mad!" Draco exclaimed but Hermione's face displayed complete resolve. "Come with me.' She begged softly. Draco stared down at her. "Fine. But if I die saving the likes of these fools, you should know I will come back from the grave a haunt you mercilessly." He glared but Hermione was beaming. They held hands and flooed to Lovegood's home.

…

"I told you," but there was no joy in the intuition that had led them to his home. Xenophilius' home was a disarray of books, wood, broken glass, papers, tables, toppled chairs and more all over. Feathers strewn over the floor from a ripped pillow and window panes were shattered. "What if they're still here?' Draco whispered, clutching his wand in one hand and Hermione's hand in the other. "They aren't _homenium revelo._"

Nothing. Hermione let out a deep breath and Draco closed his eyes in obvious relief. "We need to leave." He said, Lovegood isn't here, none of them are.

"But… but Harry, Ron, the Lovegood's…"

"Hermione we don't even know where they are," Draco urged. He wanted to get the devil out of there before someone returned. Hermione was in space, staring into the distance, a window in here view. "Harry and Ron wouldn't have been captured, but what about the Lovegood's."

"They probably brought them with them when they apparated." Draco groaned.

"No… why would they attack Lovegood's home?"

"I don't know, but I take it you have a theory!" Draco's eyes narrowed and he felt extremely anxious, his empty stomach churning nervously. He was pretty sure her comments were not even directed at him, but at herself.

"I think they attacked because of something they knew about Lovegood, maybe something he had, maybe they saw Harry here." Hermione paused then looked at Draco. "We're going to your home." She said quietly and before Draco could retort they had disapparated.

…

Despite the fact that it was day, it was incredibly dark at the manor. Ever since the dementors had set in and Voldemort had claimed the palace-like home for his headquarters, it had been withered; decaying and no longer id light shine its rays upon it. Snow covered the ground and Hermione shivered, not due to the cold, due to the manor's stark stance and impenetrable gloom.

"You. Are. Mad. Absolutely mad, Hermione! Come on we have to leave!"

"No Draco! I have a feeling, we need to check, we need to see!"

Draco glared at her, "You're on a suicide mission, aren't you? Was I that bad last night, are you trying to kill me off too?" He said these words with menace but Hermione detected the flicker of amusement. "You know your house; we can get in and out without being detected! We need to be sure they're okay, and what if Harry and Ron do need our help? The Lovegood's may not be the only one's captured."

"You said before that you were certain they would've escaped!" Hermione frowned and looked down at the ground, "I know, but I need to be sure. Harry is like my brother, Draco, and Ron is… my friend. My very misguided best friend. I can't rely on faith alone."

Draco sighed but reluctantly agreed, "Okay follow me." Draco had been holding her hand ever since they'd landed, otherwise he would've grabbed it now, and tugged her along the borders of his enormous home. "They may or may not have a Caterwauling Charm set up, so we'll have to go fast…"

Hermione nodded and Draco gulped, if they caught him…

Hermione squeezed his hand, "It will be fine."

"Yeah, sure," he mumble. _The things I do for her._

Draco informed Hermione that the closest entry to the dungeons was through the garden and then taking the entrance through a grate that led down to the cellar. He led the way, weaving her around tangled scrubs, thorns, and vines, all of which were dead due to the present winter. Hermione cast a charm that made it so their footsteps could be undetected in the thick blanket of snow beneath their feet. Draco opened the grate and they slipped inside. No Caterwauling Charm.

Draco led the way through the cellar packed full with preservatives, blankets, furniture and boxes, all of which were neatly stacked or organized on shelves. As they crept up the cellar stairs, they heard voices. At least three people were conversing in the hallway. The _main _hallway. Draco cursed in his head, though he knew the only residents in the manor that would enter the cellar would be the house elves. What were the chances of that?

_Merlin's beard_… The door opened, and in front of Draco and Hermione were three house elves.


End file.
